The specific aims of the ADRC will be to provide a standardized method to identify and evaluate patients with Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related diseases, to provide systematic follow-up, to provide a well- characterized cohort of patients who will be available to participate in therapeutic trials and observational studies.